


VID: 21 Guns

by mithborien



Series: Teen Wolf Vids [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Derek Feels, Derek Has Issues, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale character study ie. Derek feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: 21 Guns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/gifts), [sabriel75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/gifts), [theaeblackthorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn/gifts), [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts), [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/gifts), [verucasalt123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/gifts), [eldee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldee/gifts).



  

[21 Guns](http://vimeo.com/81313575) from [Mithborien](http://vimeo.com/user961321) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password:** triskele

**Details:** Teen Wolf | 4.21 | "21 Guns" by Greenday | Warnings for show-levels of blood, violence  & canon deaths  
**Available at:** [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/81313575) (Password: triskele) | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/121745.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1028509) | [Tumblr](http://mithborien.tumblr.com/post/69480797815/password-triskele-derek-hale-character-study)  
**Download:** 50mb @ [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?cheyzcp4r149jio)

**Author's Note:**

> This vid... nearly killed my video editing software. Everything that could go wrong with the export process, pretty much went wrong with the export process. I only just managed to get this vid in before the deadline so it may be a little rough around the edges. Just like Derek! Also, I am not saying making this vid was a metaphor for Derek's life, but making this vid was pretty much a metaphor for Derek's life. That is how painful making this vid was. One day, I may go back and re-edit this vid, but I may not.
> 
> This is unbeta-ed (surprise surprise). Possibly out of spite towards myself and possibly due to the fact that I knew I wouldn't be able to incorporate any feedback. I kinda don't want to rewatch it ever because I can tell the clips I deliberately placed and the clips I hurriedly forced on to the timeline before my computer crashed. But the good news is that it kinda makes me want to make another Derek vid full of all the clips I wasn't able to get in to this one.
> 
> My original recipient had to drop out (although you can probably still guess who you are based on your prompt so I still hope you like it) so instead this vid is dedicated to all the pinch-hitters who helped out for this challenge. I barely finished my own entry with all the time allowed so kudos to all of you for pitching in help out at the last minute.
> 
> To me, Derek has had some pretty horrible stuff happen to him, but he's also done some pretty horrible stuff himself. With this vid I wanted to find a balance between the two without excusing his behaviour or dismissing his history. I also tried out a different way of structuring the vid. Instead of moving forwards through Derek's story, I went in reverse, trying to show his reasons for acting a particular way.


End file.
